The Internet provides users with convenient and ubiquitous access to digital content. Because the Internet is a powerful distribution channel, many user devices strive to directly access the Internet. The user devices may include a personal computer, laptop computer, set-top box, internet enabled media player, mobile telephone, smart phone, tablet, mobile hotspot, or any other device that is capable of accessing the Internet. The use of the Internet as a distribution medium for copyrighted content creates the compelling challenge to secure the interests of the content provider. Increasingly, user devices operate using a processor loaded with suitable software to render (playback) digital content, such as audio and/or video. Control of the playback software is one way to enforce the interests of the content owner including the terms and conditions under which the content may be used. Previously many user devices were closed systems. Today more and more platforms are partially open. Some users may be assumed to have complete control over and access to the hardware and software that provides access to the content and a large amount of time and resources to attack and bypass any content protection mechanisms. As a consequence, content providers must deliver content to legitimate users across a hostile network to a community where not all users or user devices can be trusted.
Secure software applications may be called upon to carry out various functions such as, for example, cryptographic functions used to protect and authenticate digital content. In order to counter attacks, these algorithms have to be obfuscated (hidden) in order to prevent reverse engineering and modification of the algorithm or prohibit obtaining the user-specific secure information. Accordingly, the functions of the secure software application may be carried out by various functions as defined by the instruction set of the processor implementing the secure software. For example, one way to obscure these functions is by the use of lookup tables.
The widespread use of digital rights management (DRM) and other secure software has given rise to the need for secure, tamper-resistant software that seeks to complicate tampering with the software. Various techniques for increasing the tamper resistance of software applications exist. Most of these techniques are based on hiding the embedded knowledge of the application by adding a veil of randomness and complexity in both the control and the data path of the software application. The idea behind this is that it becomes more difficult to extract information merely by code inspection. It is therefore more difficult to find the code that, for example, handles access and permission control of the secure application, and consequently to change it.
As used herein, white-box cryptography includes a secure software application that performs cryptographic functions in an environment where an attacker has complete control of the system running the white-box cryptography software. Thus, the attacker can modify inputs and outputs, track the operations of the software, sample and monitor memory used by the software at any time, and even modify the software. Accordingly, the secure functions need to be carried out in a manner that prevents the disclosure of secret information used in the secure functionality. White-box cryptography functions may be implemented in various ways. Such methods include: obscuring the software code; using complex mathematical functions that obscure the use of the secret information; using look-up tables; using finite state machines; or any other methods that carry out cryptographic functions but hide the secret information needed for those secure functions. A white-box implementation may also contain components that include anti-debugging and tamper-proofing properties.
There are several reasons for preferring a software implementation of a cryptographic algorithm to a hardware implementation. This may, for instance, be the case because a software solution is renewable if the keys leak out, because it is has lower cost, or because the application-developer has no influence on the hardware where the white-box system is implemented.